


When A Boy Becomes A Man

by TheShieldAU



Series: RANDOM WWE FICS [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Love Confessions, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: AJ is shyHe likes NikkiAnd Seth and Dolph are there for no reason





	When A Boy Becomes A Man

AJ walked back and forth through the clean hallways of his school, keeping his pace slow and cautious before he could make a right turn and enter his classroom.Today was the day that he would tell Nikki how he felt about her.

It was a difficult realization to come through for AJ, especially since Nikki was known to reject anyone who spared her a glance. Just last week, some guy mustered enough courage to walk up to her and say “I like you!” He even shoved a letter in her face, only to have her scoff and walk away with the grace of a model. Legend has it that the piercing sound of each click and clack of her heels tore a gashing hole in the guy’s heart until there was nothing left.

That poor boy hasn’t been seen since.

AJ shuddered at these thoughts, even though he was trying very hard to calm his shaking hands. He felt clammy and cold all over. What was he going to tell her? That he liked her? She’d probably heard that a thousand times by a variety of guys. How could be different from anyone else?

He released an exasperated sigh as he clutched his rapidly beating chest. If only love were simple.

The bell rang and he walked into the classroom with a neutral expression, hiding his ravenous nerves. He sat down in his usual seat next to Seth and Dolph. During class, he would peek at Nikki, who looked as radiant as ever. Her hair was long, dark brown, and luscious, looking soft to the touch. Her skin glowed against the light from the window and accentuated her red lips and brown eyes. She looked like a celestial being, one that AJ was willing to worship until the end of his life.

She whipped around and fixed her stare at AJ. She must’ve sensed that someone was watching her. He stiffened as a hot blush betrayed his face. He could’ve melted in those few moments he spent stiff under her gaze and when she turned her face towards the professor, he gasped for fresh air. For a brief moment, AJ thought he saw a glint of curiosity in those chocolate eyes but he shook his head.

Maybe it’s just me, he thought. After class concluded, Seth and Dolph began trying to convince AJ to confess to Nikki.

“Guys, I can’t,” he said. He decided to give up when he called out to Nikki right before she walked out the door and she ignored him. Well, he actually whispered her name rather than called but he didn’t want a huge crowd of people watching him confess to her. He was just tired of the whole conversation. It was better like this anyway, admiring her from afar, wishing he could be with her…

“No, that’s okay at all,” Seth said, his loud voice attracting the attention of several students nearby. “You have to tell her at some point. You can’t keep bottling your feelings up like that.”

“Yeah,” chimed Dolph. “If you don’t tell her now, you’re going to regret it "

AJ thought about it again. They might have a point.

He stood up from his seat and walked out of the classroom with Seth and Dolph, not bothering to pay attention to their conversation.

Maybe, just maybe, he thought again before his train of thought was derailed by the sight of Nikki and a boy from his class. He watched as though the whole thing were a movie.

The boy seemed to be stuttering before he managed to rasp, “I….like….you.” He began coughing violently, falling to the floor as his face turned beet red. Nikki’s eyebrows knitted together in deep contemplation as she waited for the boy to stop. When he finally did, he genuflected on one knee and shut his eyes.

“PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!” he screeched, his voice echoing through the walls. A long, uncomfortable silence fell between them. Nikki was like a seasoned actress in a Hollywood film as she commanded full attention when she finally spoke.

No,” she replied, loud and clear for all to hear. The boy appeared crestfallen until his eyes rolled back and fell flat on his face.

Shit, AJ thought, he fainted. He watched Nikki flip her hair and walk to the other end of the hall with friends.

“I can’t do it,” AJ said as Dolph and Seth stood next to him. For once, they did not say a word after witnessing the spectacle.

The rest of the day passed in a daze. High school was not AJ’s forte. He’d rather spend his days at home playing video games. It was more interesting than having to go through lectures and classwork. Soon enough, the school day ended and it was time to go home.

AJ placed his books in his locker, then headed to the exit doors on the other side of the hallway. Turning left, he nearly bumped face to face with Nikki. He yelped and jumped backwards like he’d seen a demon. There was a soft chuckle and he looked up to see Nikki smiling.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

AJ’s mouth became painfully dry, so much that he couldn’t speak. A moment or two passed before she spoke again, asking the same question. She crinkled her eyebrows and tilted her head sideways, obviously confused about his reaction. AJ, on the other hand, was dying on the inside. He opted making a run for it so he wouldn’t have to face her wrath.

Just as he was about to, he paused. When would be the next time an opportunity like this would arise? It would be months, maybe years before a situation like this would happen again. It might never even happen again…

This thought gripped his fears and he felt the room start to spin. No! He had to tell her.

Slowly, he faced her. Sweat was beginning to collect on his forehead and his heart beat like a relentless drum. When she met his eyes, he felt his face heat up, much to his dismay. He couldn’t say anything. No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t form. His brain had stopped functioning.

“So….” Nikki said, breaking the awful silence that was suffocating AJ. “I’m sorry for bumping into you.”

The wave of relief and surprise that washed over AJ nearly caused him to keel over. All he could do now was nod quickly and half mumble, “It’s okay.”

“You look as if you’re about fall. Are you sick? Maybe the nurse is still in her office?” Again, he shook his head and mumbled, “no.”

Another silence arose between them again. “Well,” she said. “Have a good day, I guess.” She walked away from him.

No, no, no.

This was not going to happen. He was not going to mess this up.

Here goes nothing, he internalized as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Nikki froze and looked at him. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that popped into his head.

“I want to go out with you!”

Nikki's eyes widened. “What?”

“I think you’re really pretty. Actually, I think you’re the prettiest girl in this entire school. That’s why…that’s why…” He struggled with the next part. How could he be so careless? He was going to regret this for the years to come.

“Even if you reject me, I had to let you know. I want to be with you.” He breathed heavily and receiving no immediate response, just a bewildered expression, he garnered the strength to turn around and walk away quickly.

That is until he heard her say, “alright.”

He stopped, turning while his heart made a noisy appearance in his chest. “What?” he breathed. He couldn’t believe it.

“I said alright. I’ll go out with you,” she replied, casting a beaming smile at him. He smiled back while completely ignoring that the room was spinning again. Before he could say anything else, she asked with a wink, “Friday, 8 o’clock?”

He nodded incessantly as she embraced him. Her lips brushed against his ear and he felt something slip into his pocket.

“It took you long enough,” she whispered. Her hot breath against his skin nearly drove him insane. She met his gaze as she parted from him and walked away. He reached into his pocket, feeling a slip of paper and opened it. Her number and address were written on it.

AJ was instantly swept up in a wave of happiness. He wanted to shout out to the world, to dance, to sing at his victory. And yet, he held the slip of paper close to his chest, relishing in the moment.

This was the beginning of something beautiful.

The end.


End file.
